Storm
by MattsyKun
Summary: Toshiro has always been afraid of storms. When a thunderstorm roars across the Seireitei, Toshiro is forced to take shelter in the closest captain's quarters: Juushiro Ukitake. Cute fluff!


**Title: Storm**

**Rating: K **

**Paring: **_**MILD**_** Toshiro/Juushiro**

**Summary: Post Soul Society Arc. A thunderstorm scared Toshiro, so he goes to the closest taichou for comfort. Mild fluff, ****NOT FREAKING YAOI [ANGER MARK**

**A/N: Toshiro it OOC. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. (shifty eyes) but one day…**

Toshiro left the 10th Company office. It was very cloudy outside, which made the taichou nervous. He hoped it wouldn't storm. Ever since he was little Momo would try to quell his fear of thunderstorms, but to no avail. Thunder and lightning made him remember what had happened to his mother.

Before Toshiro met Momo, he and his mother lived together in a house in Rukongai. One day a terrible thunderstorm swept through Rukongai and struck his mother down with lightning. He watched in horror as his mother was struck and killed. Ever since then storms scared the taichou.

Toshiro jumped a little bit as he heard the rumble of thunder on the horizon and it started to rain. He started running to his quarters, but stopped when lightning flashed overhead, making the Shinigami let out a small squeak of fear.

"_Oh, god… I-I'd better get inside…"_ Toshiro thought. He started towards the nearest taichou's quarters.

* * *

Juushiro was sitting in front of his TV (just go with meh). The Seireitei got every channel imaginable (even the FUNimation channel), and it even had its own weather channel. There was a huge storm coming through the Seireitei, with thunder and lightning. He flipped to the Seireitei News Channel (SNC) to see a thunderstorm, tornado, and flash flood warning. Then he turned to the Karakura News Station. Any weather conditions there affected the weather in the Seireitei. A loud boom shook his house, and Juushiro put his hot chocolate down as he heard knocking on the door.

"Hmm… I wonder who it is… oh, hello, Shiro-chan!" Juushiro said. Toshiro stumbled inside as Juushiro closed the door.

"T-That's _Hitsugaya-Taichou_." Toshiro grumbled. Juushiro put his kettle on the stove as Toshiro rang his taichou cloak out.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Juushiro asked. Toshiro sighed and nodded. He might as well have something while he was here; wait out the storm with something warm to drink.

"Ok!" Juushiro said brightly. He started making the hot chocolate while asking Toshiro questions.

"Why were you outside?"

"Well, I was walking back to my quarters when it started to get really bad, and I figured I wouldn't get home before the storm really hit even if I used shunpo, so I came here, since you're the closest taichou with quarters to my office." Toshiro said. He wasn't about to give up his pride and admit that he really came because he was afraid of the storm. Thunder boomed overhead and the lights flickered. Toshiro's eyes widened and he sat down on the couch, placing Hyorinmaru on his lap and drawing his knees up to his chest. Hyorinmaru started to shake, reflecting the taichou's anxiety. In his mind the dragon was trying to calm him down.

"_**Toshiro, you'll be fine! Relax!**_" Hyorinmaru said.

Juushiro cape back with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands when he noticed Toshiro curled up on the couch. He put the hot chocolate on the table in front of him and looked at the boy with concern.

"Are you all right, Toshiro?" Juushiro asked. Toshiro shakily picked up the hot chocolate.

"I'm fine, Ukitake."

The storm was now directly overhead and lightning struck down right next to the window where the couch was, startling Toshiro badly. He jumped and spilled the hot chocolate on the hardwood floor. And, very faintly, they could hear the warning siren over the howling wind.

"Toshiro, we need to get out of here!" Juushiro said, grabbing his zanpakuto. Toshiro picked up his Zanpakuto as Juushiro turned off the lights and opened the door.

Lightning flashed right in front of Juushiro, who started coughing. (Horrible timing) Toshiro yelped and took a few frightened steps back from the door.

"Come on, Toshiro!" Juushiro said. Toshiro shook his head. There was no way on the face of the freaking Seireitei that he was going out there in the rain and lightning. Toshiro started to shake and the temperature in the room dropped about 10 °.

"I-I won't go!"

Juushiro grabbed Toshiro by his wrist. "If we don't get out of here, we'll be killed!"

Toshiro clung to the couch like his life depended on it. "No! I don't wanna go! Don't make me go out there!"

Juushiro glared at Toshiro. "Now is not the time to be acting like a five-year-old, Hitsugaya. Now come on!" he said firmly, puling on Toshiro.

"No! I-I'm scared!" Toshiro cried, unable to take it anymore.

Juushiro stared at Toshiro, clinging fearfully to the couch, determined not to go outside. "Why are you scared?"

"My-My mommy was killed by a thunderstorm! Please don't make me go out there!" Toshiro begged. Just then water started to seep into the house. Juushiro looked outside (his house was on an incline) and saw that the area below was completely flooded. He turned to Toshiro, who was shivering. Juushiro started to shiver too, but for a different reason; the temperature in his house had dropped at least 30 ° since Toshiro had gotten there. The older taichou closed the door and sat next to Toshiro. Thunder rumbled at an astonishingly loud volume, and Toshiro covered his ears, leaning against Juushiro, who gently hugged him.

"It'll be alright." Juushiro said. Eventually Toshiro fell asleep, clinging protectively to the older taichou. Juushiro picked up Toshiro and sat on the couch, coughing. Finally Ukitake fell asleep, hugging Toshiro.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shunsui was screaming in outrage at his former sensei.

"No, Kyoraku-taichou. You cannot go back there." Yamamoto-soutaichou said.

"Be rational, taichou! You'll most likely drown trying to find him!" Nanao said. Shunsui defiantly shook his head.

"No! He and Hitsugaya-taichou are out there, somewhere! They could be-"

Shunsui stopped short, not wanting to say what was on everyone's minds:

They could be dead.

"They'll be fine. As long as we can detect their reiatsu, they have a chance of surviving." Kenpachi said, crossing his arms as Yachiru sat on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Kara-chan (1)! What Ken-chan said!" Yachiru chirped, but Shunsui would not back down.

"You don't understand! My best friend is out there in danger, and you want me to sit here and do nothing?! I'm going out there!"

"Shunsui, no." Yamamoto said sternly, but Shunsui ran out of the building they were in. Unohana stepped out and placed a binding spell on Shunsui. Then Kenpachi and Unohana dragged him back in.

"Gah… let me go!" Shunsui shouted. He had a stressed look on his face. It wasn't a stressed as in paperwork kind; it was stressed as in worried sick. Shunsui did the one thing that could possibly get him out of the situation and go save his friend.

Let his reiatsu rip and hope it overwhelms everyone just enough so he could break free and escape.

But Yamamoto somehow sensed he was going to do that and knocked his former student out. His last thought was of Juushiro, and he prayed that his best friend was alright as he spiraled into unconsciousness.

"Was that really necessary?" Soifon said, poking Shunsui cautiously. Yamamoto didn't respond.

* * *

The next morning the Shinigami returned to their houses. Some were flooded, some were completely destroyed. Shunsui regained consciousness and the first thing he did was go to Juushiro's quarters to make sure he was okay.

What the 8th Division taichou found was… well… there was no words that he could summon up to describe the situation.

Juushiro and Toshiro were sitting on the couch, fast asleep. Toshiro was using the older taichou as a pillow, and Juushiro had his arms wrapped around Toshiro.

The entire scene was just cute.

Shunsui grinned deviously and pulled out a Polaroid camera, snapping a few pictures of them. As soon as they dried, Shunsui put them away for later use as blackmail.

After the incident, Toshiro was much less stubborn about receiving candy from the older taichou. Toshiro and Juushiro had decided to keep that night a secret. As far as they knew, nobody knew what had conspired.

But every now and then Shunsui would take the pictures out from their hiding spot and snicker at them. Nanao would give her taichou a weird look and recommend that he go to the 4th Division office to be checked out for a concussion.

And anytime it stormed, no matter what time of day it was, Toshiro would go find Juushiro.

And Juushiro never complained.

* * *

(1) Yachiru's nickname for Shunsui. The full term is karatou, and it means someone who is fond of alcohol.

**Read and Review, Much!**


End file.
